Recuerdos inmortales
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Después de la musik del lago de los cisnes. Dos personajes se sumen en una profunda confusión por sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo lo tomarán los demás? ¿Qué es ese dolor que pone tan taciturno a Beto?
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDO INMORTAL**

* * *

 _ **Classicaloid no me pertenece, sin embargo, si vez esta historia en otro sitio web sin referencia a este nombre de usuario en fanfiction ¡denúncialo!**_

Sus ojos cristalinos, su rostro sonrojado, la presión de su mano sobre su brazo… "Beto, hoy te ves muy masculino". El aura color rosa que comenzaba a rodearlo, lo hicieron perder la cabeza. Ya nada salía de sus labios, ni sus ojos miraban nada fijo, pero eso sí, sus manos tampoco soltaban las de la chica, recto frente a ella sin consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tratando de recopilar el centenar de sentimientos y emociones que brincaban con mayor potencia.

"No escuches los impulsos del deseo" Se repetía una y otra vez con la misma fiereza pero con el mismo sonrojo con el que se lo decía a ella mientras intentaba salvarla de una caída mortal.

"¡Hay que emparejarnos para salir!"

¿Salir? ¿Cómo? ¡Ah, claro…! El amor, es una jaula, una prisión que reduce la capacidad de ver la realidad, que diezma el esfuerzo, que deprime al caminante, no, el deseo tiene que evitarse a toda costa. No, espera. Ella dijo, que solo a través de emparejarnos podíamos salir. ¿El incierto camino de los placeres es la salvación? ¡Qué insulso! ¡Que inmundicia de pensamiento!

¿Quién quisiera mantenerse atado evitando así enfrentarse al destino, a la realidad, a la vida misma? Esos discursos sosos son propios de Liszt pero no míos… No.

"Beto… Buenos días" Decía la chica con un delantal floreado y una escoba, mientras él bajaba por las escaleras.

"¿De qué has hecho los gyonzas? ¡Han quedado deliciosos! Aunque raro en ti…" Decía mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla sonriente.

"¡LA RENTA! ¡YA ME DEBE 14 MESES DE RENTA DON RAMÓN! Que diga… ¡BETO!" Y con cada frase su rostro se acercaba al de él. ¿Que era esta comezón en la nuca? ¿Por qué de repente pareciera que mi estómago quiere protestar?

 _-No, no, esto no va a pasar. Yo, el gran Ludwing Van Beethoven ¡no caerá en esta conducta dionisiaca! ¡Sí! ¡Esto solo es producto de…! ¡De…!_

-Está en shock.- Escuchó una risa fresca.

-Las relaciones en caliente no duran mucho.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esto es una relación? ¡Beto, suéltame! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Déjame ir!

- _Así es, todo esto es producto de…_

-Mu…sica.- La musik de Tchaikovsky había desaparecido, aunque un poco tarde pero reaccionó finalmente de ese estado pasional.

-¡Si, esto fue por la música! ¡Las pasiones son aventuras del alma de un artista! Los descubrimientos de la carne conllevan intenciones profundas. Solo grabando en el ojo de la mente el nuevo paisaje pero jamás habrá de ser real. Es la corriente natural masoquista del ser humano, tengo que buscar la manera de deshacerme de esta humillación.

Todavía no terminaba su discurso cuando todos ya habían salido del salón. Se encontraba solo con la compañía del muchacho (aunque inconsciente y sin sentido en el piso) y el picozapato que le miraba impávido.

-Si, esto solo fue por la Musik de esa niña rubia, no fue nada.-Dijo mientras salía con una sonora carcajada.


	2. Chapter 2

**RECUERDO INMORTAL**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

¿Por qué dijo eso? Debía ser por el efecto de la musik. ¡Sí, eso debe ser! El efecto hizo que sus labios se moviesen y articulasen palabras sin sentido.

¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo? ¿Me han dejado sola?

Fue entonces cuando el puente colgante colapsó y sin darle tiempo de retroceder se vio caer en e altísimo abismo mientras veía su muerte llegar. Todo eso, hasta que sintió el calor y la fuerza masculina que logró sostenerla.

-¡Beto!-Exclamó mirando al moreno que trataba de mantenerse a sí mismo y a ella a salvo.

-No aguantaré mucho.-Decía rechinando los dientes.

" La musik del amor y el renacer"

-¡Lo tengo! Para salir de aquí ¡hay que emparejarnos!-Le gritó.

El exhausto rostro de él de repente se tornó levemente rojo, era extraña esa mirada en alguien tan estoico como lo era Beethoven.

-¿Qué te pas-? ¡AHH!

Y como si de una maldición se tratase, escondieron sus rostros con vergüenza.

-Esta situación.-Decía apenada.

-No escuches los impulsos del deseo.-Le dijo solemne, pero era muy tarde. Fue un mísero segundo. La forma casi cuadrada de su rostro, las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, sus expresivas cejas y su cabello alborotado. Era el hombre, no el músico.

"Muchacha, prueba mis gyozas"

"¿¡Por qué siempre soy yo tu conejillo de indias!? ¡No quiero!"

Y también.

"¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte! Vamos dentro, por favor."

"Lo siento Beto, me halagas, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti pero… aun soy una estudiante… ¡PERDONAME!"

¡Qué mal se sintió después de eso! Claro está por el desastre que en realidad esa falsa confesión estaba ocultando. Sin embargo, por otro lado… Se sintió realmente halagada y no era mentira lo que había dicho:

- _Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti…_

¿De verdad las había? ¿No será efecto de la musik de Tchaiko-chan? El hombre frente a mí, me tiene en sus manos, literalmente.

-Beto, hoy te ves muy masculino.

Apretó el agarre y sintió la rigidez e imponencia de sus músculos, el camino donde sus venas se marcaban debido al esfuerzo, el sube y baja de su pecho alterado y sus ojos verdes abiertos mirándola solamente a ella.

- _Me gustaría que me mirara así más seguido._

Fue lo único que le cruzó la cabeza antes de verse envueltos por una luz cegadora. Esto para después verse rodeada de sus inquilinos y amigas que los miraban con una mirada inquisitiva y traviesa.

-No tengo problema con tu pasado Kanae.-Decía Moz.

-¡No puedes ser su pareja! ¡No lo apruebo!

-Las relaciones que nacen en caliente, no duran mucho.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué les pasa a esta sarta de tarados? ¿Ella? ¿En pareja? ¡CON BETO!

Era más su vergüenza que el peso de las palabras que decían ellos.

-¡Déjame Beto!

Apenas y reaccionó. Cuando lo hizo finalmente su unión se había roto. Kanae miró por última vez sus manos aún sintiendo la presión y el calor del hombre peliblanco.

 _Me ha soltado el primero…_

-¡Si, esto fue por la música! ¡Las pasiones son aventuras del alma de un artista! Los escubrimientos de la carne conllevan intenciones profundas. Solo grabando en el o—

Estaba por quedarse ahí de pie, pero todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, incluso Schubert estaba decidido a dejar a su maestro con su monólogo.

Disimulando fue tras ellos. Cuando todos cruzaron el portal, Kanae cerró la puerta, dejando por unos segundos sumergida su cabeza en la puerta de caoba.

-¿Mi linda gatita?-Dijo Liszt atrás de ella, casi podía respirarle en el cuello. La castaña se giró violentamente y la miró nerviosa.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes mientras estaba la musik de Tchaiko-chan?-Dijo un poco más seria, yo diría enojada. Kanae solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿De que hablas? Claro que no, recuerda que todos estábamos bajo el influjo de la musik.-Explicó agitando sus brazos.

-Jooo… pero que curioso ¿no crees? A pesar de que todos nos emparejamos, cuando llegamos aquí ya nos habíamos separado. Sin embargo ustedes… permanecieron juntos.-Esto último lo hizo con una sonrisa que se marcaba de oreja a oreja. Kanae palideció.

-¡No sé de que hablas!-El calor de sus mejillas subía más y más.

Prontamente fueron interrumpidas por una risa sonora que se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta del gran salón.

-Será mejor que me vaya a preparar la cena.-Dijo sumida en nervios y desapareció de la vista. Liszt permaneció en su sitio hasta que vio salir a Beto.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo él cuando vio la mirada seria de la mujer.

Ella no dijo nada enseguida, solo lo miró, después de un rato finalmente habló.

-Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo con ella eh.- Y terminó tomando camino lejos de allí.

-¿Are?...


	3. Chapter 3

**RECUERDO INMORTAL**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Debido al tiempo que ocuparon dentro de la musik de Tchaiko varias de las tareas hogareñas tuvieron que ser pospuestas para el día siguiente y por ende se habían retrasado. Kanae recorrdía apresuradamente la casa intentando hacer el quehacer que comúnmente hacía en el transcurso del fin de semana. Estaba tan atareada que mantenía su rostro tenso, en una mano sostenía una escoba y en la otra un plumero.

-Casera ¿cómo es el procedimiento de uso de esto?-Preguntó Schubert con varios productos de limpieza.

-Este es el cloro, es lo que vas a usar para trapear la sala. Este de aquí es la crema para cuidar los muebles y el aerosol para las maderas, únete con Lizst para hacerlo por favor Schu-san. -En cuanto terminó él asintió y se fue a cumplir los mandados.

Apenas estaba por atravesar la cocina cuando un brillo peculiar asaltó sus ojos.

-Mi súper sentido arácnido me está avisando que…

Antes de terminar la oración, interpuso su arma mortal (su escoba) justo en donde comenzaba la cocina. Mozart quien iba patinando salió volando por el obstáculo imprevisto. Después de un gran estruendo solo se escuchaban las quejas de este.

-Moz, te he dicho que no patines dentro de la casa. ¡Menos ahora que estoy limpiando!

El peli rosa continuaba sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Kanae, que aburrida eres.-Dijo haciendo un meollo. Infló los cachetes en molestia.

-Así como quieres patinar, deberías tener las ganas de ponerte a trabajar y pagarme la renta. Mira, deja de quejarte y ayuda, todos lo estamos haciendo. Ve y remueve el polvo del segundo piso.-Le extendió un paño color naranja.

-¿Puedo hacerlo mientras patino?-Y extendió sus labios en la sonrisa más grande que podía hacer con un brillo en los ojos.

Kanae dudó por un momento, pero esos pensamientos no ocuparon mucho tiempo su cabeza, necesitaba ocuparse de todo antes de ir mañana a la escuela.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero con extremo cuidado!-Exclamó casi pegando su dedo índice en la nariz del joven quien se echó a reír jovialmente.

-¡Yeeey!-Exclamando se fue y su voz se perdió mientras subía las escaleras.

La castaña soltó un suspiro esperando que la permisividad que le dio al joven no haya sido una mala decisión. Al entrar a la cocina escuchó rápidamente el sonido de las teclas de un celular. Frente a ella en la mesa se encuentra Chopin, comúnmente atendiendo sus redes sociales. Kanae estuvo a punto de gritarle, se suponía que le había encargado el aseo de la vajilla. Antes de emitir cualquier sonido se retractó cuando vio una pila de platos perfectamente pulcros y soltando destellos. No sabía que Chopin era tan eficaz, rápido y silencioso. Ojalá los demás fuesen así. Relajó los músculos y se acercó a él. Varios pensamientos cruzaron en el momento.

"Mi querida gatita, entiende a mi adorado Cho-chan, es muy tímido, pero es un muchacho maravilloso, solo tenle paciencia"

Y vaya que lo intentaba, de cualquiera manera, él y Liszt eran los únicos que pagaban el alquiler debido y a tiempo. Cuando él notó su presencia, dejó en pausa su videojuego, ante los nervios que comenzaba a tener ella solo sonrió lo más calmada posible.

-Chopin-san, muchas gracias. Has sido de mucha ayuda para la vajilla, Beethoven está terminando de tender la ropa y estuvo imperioso en querer hacerse cargo él de la comida.-Ante esta confesión Chopin palideció, no olvidaba las asquerosidades que Beto-san le enviaba a través del muro de su habitación. Kanae pudo darse cuenta de esto.

-No te preocupes, le he dado un libro de cocina y le aplicado un poco de psicología inversa. Le he dicho que si no es capaz de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de un aclamado libro de cocina, no puede seguir considerándose un artista de los gyozas y demás. Estoy segura que sabrá cocinar lo mejor para nosotros.

Un pequeño retortijón acudió a su estómago. En pequeña medida, se sintió ansiosa y por otro lado acalorada, como si algo subiese hasta su cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Había sido por hablar de Beto? Casualmente la imagen de él en la flamante postura de cocinero le atraía… No, espera ¿qué?

Volvió la vista a Chopin.

-Bueno, aparte de eso.-Dijo moviendo nerviosamente las manos. Mientras el muchacho del ancho flequillo comenzaba a estar en calma finalmente y tentado en dejar hablando a la chica para continuar con su videojuego.

-Quería pedirte el favor de que me ayudases a buscar por internet, servicio de lavado de tapices ¡ah! Y algunos productos de limpieza.

¿Buscar? ¿Internet?

En ese momento, los ojos dorados de él brillaron en emoción, pocas veces dejaba su rostro tan al descubierto. Su mirada se volvió más seria y rápidamente accedió al navegador de su celular. Miro de nuevo a Kanae esperando exactamente lo que quería.

-Amm bueno…

Tras una larga lista de objetos, Chopin se metió en sus nuevas ocupaciones e ignoró a la chica por completo. Estaba por ocuparse del jardín cuando unos pasos estridentes se oyeron bajar por las escaleras.

-¡He terminado!-Exclamó Beto alzando las manos en el aire y soltando una carcajada.

-¿Y eso qué? Mi gatita, pronto te pondrá otra tarea.-Decía Liszt algo molesta por la emoción del hombre.

Enseguida se escuchó el timbre.

-¿Ara? ¿Quién podría ser en un bello sábado por la mañana?-Cambió de tono la mujer de rubios cabellos.

Kanae que estaba muy atareada, solo alcanzó a ver por la mirilla de la puerta.

-¡Oh, es el cartero!-Sin dejar de sacudir las cortinas.

Miro de reojo a los demás, ninguno se movía. Que fastidio.

-¡Beto, ve a recibir la correspondencia!

-No muchacha, tengo que cocinar y dije que empezaría exactamente a las diez y treinta minutos de la mañana.

-¡BETO, VE A RECIBIR LA CORRESPONDENCIA!

Y toda la casa tembló enseguida.

-Senpai, mejor vaya.-Susurró el hombre de lentes.

-Tch…

Cerca de la puerta había una pequeña mesita con un único cajón, el cual la chica abrió y sacó un pequeño objeto negro cilíndrico, se trataba del sello para dar por entregado la correspondencia, lo mojó un poco en tinta roja y se lo extendió a Beto.

-Ve, pones esto en la cartilla que te va a dar, te fijas que diga Otowa.

Al momento en que se lo entregó, por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos cafés con los verdes del hombre. No fue un contacto de más de cinco segundos.

Beto hizo un pequeño ruido y giró la cabeza en otra dirección mientras la muchacha regresaba a sacudir cortinas en un intento de huida. Sin decir nada, cada quien se dirigió a sus deberes.

La única que notó esto fue Liszt y un Chopin bastante chismoso desde la cocina.

-Tch, esta chica no entiende la importancia de la puntualidad en los oficios de unos grandes artistas. ¡NO! ¡NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁ! Siempre anda por allí gritando y dándonos órdenes. ¡JAMÁS!

-¡Pero estas yendo a recibir el correo por mandato de ella!-Dijo Mozart desde la ventana del segundo piso en un tono burlón.

Beto se sonrojó enseguida y se giró para gritarle al joven quien enseguida se introdujo de nuevo con una risilla tras de sí. Rechinó los dientes y con los hombros alzados caminó hacía la puerta principal. Un muchacho joven y sonriente lo esperaba.

-Buenos días, señor.- Beto apenas e hizo un bufido y el chico sin resentirse le entregó un pequeño paquete de cuatro cartas.

\- Tenga usted, el correo del 6 de julio, una bella mañana ¿no cree?

Justo en ese momento inconscientemente Beto apretujó el paquete de papeles en sus manos. Algo dentro de su pecho se removió y un dolor acudió a él en una mínima medida. Aún de pie y sin desfallecer, una parte de su cerebro se apagó y una zona de su corazón, se abrió.

 _Cansado y con ojeras, despertó un hombre a medio vestir en una acomodada habitación en Teplitz, República Checa. Aunque su deplorable imagen dejaba mucho que desear, una tenue sonrisa se mostraba en su demacrado rostro. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla más cercana a la mesa de estar, tomó un papel en blanco de los muchos que allí había y enseguida entintó la pluma._

 _Sin embargo, se sintió realmente frustrado, todo a su alrededor parecía ser una ilusión…_

 _Cada paso que daba, la silla al recorrerla, el borboteo de la tinta en su pluma, no existían más que susurros._

 _Agachó el rostro mientras su mano libre la llevaba a su oreja. Suplicándole en pensamientos que volviese el sonido a su vida, poco a poco casi con una mueca burlona veía como el sonido, la música y cualquier recuerdo de su existencia como compositor se iban desvaneciendo._

 _Apretó más el lado de su cabeza._

 _-"Beto…"_

 _-"Gracias, Beto… Es un gesto muy lindo de usted."_

 _La tierna mirada y la sonrisa de porcelana se colaron tras sus llorosos ojos. Cierto, ahora tenía la ilusión anidada en su corazón, la búsqueda imposible de reencontrarse con ella, nuevamente. A pesar de las adversidades. Más reanimado, tomó con un poco más de decisión la pluma y comenzó._

 _6 de Julio por la mañana:_

 _Mi ángel, mi todo, mi mismo yo. Solo unas pocas palabras el día de hoy, en efecto con lápiz…_

Como caída libre, recobró el aliento de golpe y abrió sus ojos de manera extrema, solo la presencia delante de él fue lo que lo distrajo.

-…y también excelente para irse a un balneario con este calor.

Pudo apenas regresar cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho seguía hablando.

-¿Señor? ¿Puede ponerme su sello aquí?-Extendió una forma y apenas Beto reaccionó completamente, leyendo rápidamente ubico el apellido Otowa, sin decir nada más, el muchacho agitó su mano en el aire y se fue.

Beto se quedó en el umbral de la reja, tratando de recobrar la compostura mental. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un deplorable Beethoven en la estancia de una habitación en República Checa. ¿Quién? ¿De quién era la voz que escuchó?

-Beto.

Casi salta del susto cuando vio a Kanae tras de él.

-Beto ¿estas bien? Te ves muy pálido.-Ella se apresuró a verlo más de cerca.

 _Beto, vaya manera de llamarme. Recuerdo haber hecho mucho revuelo debido a ello, pero la realidad es que… En los labios de ella, Beto o cualquier nombre soso, sonaba como un cántico de ángeles._

¿Quién? ¿Quién era ella?

-Ahora estas todo rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?-Antes de poder decir algo más sintió la delicada mano de la muchacha en su frente.

-¡N-no! ¡E-estoy bien!-Rapidamente se hizo hacía atrás evitando el contacto físico. Estrujó un poco más las cartas.

-¡Espera, vas a maltratar los recibos!-Dijo rápidamente.

-¡L-lo siento!-Exclamó y se los entregó. Kanae volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ese par de lagunas verdes estaban realmente ansiosas y asustadas. Sintió nervios, ¿qué era está sensación?

-¡No me mires!-gritó él y se echo a correr dentro de la casa. Otra huida fortuita.


	4. Chapter 4

**RECUERDO INMORTAL**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

La figura ansiosa, el rostro enrojecido, sus ojos exaltados. Una imagen digan de preocupación pero que tuvo un cierto encanto.

Kanae se llevó la mano al pecho.

Probablemente, solo estaba imaginándose cosas. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrar a la mansión. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de los ojos azul cian que habían visto toda la escena.

-Que interesante, Lud-Kun.-Dijo para sí mismo mientras dejaba salir una risilla.

-Beto, no tienes por qué salir corriendo de esa mane—

¡SLAM! Antes de poder siquiera terminar observó las puertas de la cocina siendo casi azotadas.

-Parecía como si estuviese huyendo ¿qué le ha hecho a mi senpai?

Kanae solo sonrió nerviosamente.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y como si de un paquete se tratase solo vieron como el brazo de Beto se extendía dejando caer fuera de la cocina a Chopin en su común posición fetal. El mismo azote de la puerta se repitió.

-Que miedo… Que miedo… Mucho miedo…-Susurraba Chopin.

Dentro de la cocina, se encontraba Beethoven apoyando ambas manos en la tarja de platos. Había enjugado su rostro con un poco de agua.

-¿Qué está pasándome?-Se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Un revoloteo incontenible se estaba generando en su estómago ¿era hambre?

De nuevo la imagen de una mujer ataviada elegantemente vino hasta él.

 _-¿Ha compuesto una melodía para mí?-Dijo asombrada mientras sus mejillas se encendían. No hubo una respuesta, solo un par de brazos, que según la perspectiva debía de tratarse del mismo Beto, solo que el Beto de hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

 _En sus manos extendía una carpeta de cuero sujetada por un listón rojo._

 _Ella sujeto el paquete y lo abrió, dándose cuenta de que en su interior había partituras._

 _Soltó una risilla._

 _-Veo que incluso ha escrito las notas de manera más legible, comúnmente sus bocetos son difíciles de leer para alguien que no sea usted.-Comentó ella sonriente._

Sacudió la cabeza agresivamente.

-No, ese hombre, ya no soy yo.-Musitó.

Se llevó la palma de su mano derecha a su oído del mismo lado.

Guardó silencio y se dejó envolver por todo aquello que hace mucho tiempo, había perdido y que esta vez tenía la oportunidad de volver a tener.

El viento aullando en la copa de los árboles, los pájaros matutinos recorriendo el paisaje en busca de un paraje donde descansar, donde comer. Aún más lejos, el sonido de los vehículos que transitaban por la tranquila colonia, los diálogos de fastidio entre Schubert y Lizst, la risa sonora de Mozart en el segundo piso.

Sonrió anchamente.

-Puedo volver a oír.-Susurró complacido. Era extraño escucharse susurrar. En tiempos pasados, debido a su pérdida auditiva había comenzado (aunque inconscientemente) a levantar la voz cuando hablaba, intento siquiera escuchar su propia voz. A veces temía bajar la voz, porque le recordaba a ese camino oscuro donde el bello sonido fue perdiéndose en susurros, ahora más que nunca parecía querer gritar, gritar a los cuatro vientos que nada iba a detenerlo, que nada sería suficiente para volver a apabullarlo.

Porque el hombre que vivió hace más de 200 años fue derrotado, pero murió de pie, mientras esperaba siempre que hubiese una solución al implacable destino. Fielmente cuando despertó en el laboratorio su concepto no había cambiado, seguiría de pie, no importa qué o quién.

Extendió sus labios y se dio media vuelta para comenzar su tarea preferida: cocinar. Vio colocadas en la mesa, una serie de revistas de cocina. Las tomó entre sus manos.

Pastas, carnes, cremas, comida china, comida…alemana.

Esta última la contempló un poco más y abrió para descubrir su interior. Después de unos segundos de hojearla, soltó una sonora carcajada y prontamente se puso manos a la obra.

-Ne, ne Kanae. ¿Cuándo podremos desayunar algo?-Decía Mozart con bastante fastidio.

-Déjalo que termine, sabes cómo se pone si lo interrumpes.-Le contestó la chica sin mirarlo.

Finalmente Kanae estaba terminando la última de las ocupaciones del mantenimiento de la casa, así que los demás estaban más relajados, pronto se escuchaban los suspiros de cansancio y satisfacción de los miembros de la casa. Cansadamente comenzó a descender los instrumentos de limpieza junto con Mozart.

-Teresa.-Susurró Chopin.

-¿Qué sucede Cho-chan?-Preguntó Liszt acercándose al chico que estaba sentado mientras sostenía su celular frente a él. Miró la pantalla.

-Ah, estas leyendo biografías del amargado de Beethoven-san.-Dijo animadamente con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Cual amargado!? Beethoven-senpai simplemente era muy selectivo con sus relaciones.-Explicó Schubert sosteniendo sus lentes para que no se cayesen de la impresión.

-No seas rídiculo Schu, ¿cómo puedes tu saberlo? Jamás te acercaste a él, eras demasiado tímido.-Continuó Liszt.

Prontamente se deprimió con el comentario acertivo.

-Le escuché decir varios nombres de mujeres cuando entro a la cocina.-Habló con voz baja.

-¡Ah! Que triste fue su vida, no hubo ningún amor, ¡cuanta falta de amor tuvo!-Decía Liszt consolándose así misma. Casi corriendo apareció Mozart que había escucho lo previamente dicho.

-¿Están hablando de…?-Se giró para ver como Kanae se alejaba así que alzó la voz.

-¿Están hablando de Lud-kun?

La muchacha se detuvo un momento y giró su cabeza para darse cuenta como todos evitaban mirarla y se centraban en el celular del joven más tímido de todos.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? Dejen la vida de los demás en paz.-Protestó.

-Imposible, toda nuestra vida está en la red.-Dijo Chopin.

¿Qué obsesión tenían ahora por sus vidas pasadas? Es decir, poco a poco gracias a los recuerdos fue como consumaban el uso de su Musik, pero nunca parecían estar realmente decididos en la búsqueda musical como en tiempos pasados hicieron, se les veía más tranquilos realizando actividades de vida cotidiana que como músicos consagrados.

Pero… ¿Teresa? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Más bien. Sacudió esas ideas.

-Teresa, Josephine, familia Bretanon.-Continuó Chopin.

Mozart se llevó los brazos tras la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ja! Recuerdo que era un muchacho muy introvertido, aunque nunca tuve realmente la oportunidad de conocerle. Se le veía muy temeroso cuando tocó para mí. Increíble pensar que tenía tantas mujeres en la mente.-Decía.

-¿I-introvertido?-Susurró Schubert.

-Claro, técnicamente soy el mayor de todos nosotros. Aunque claro, el papá de Kanae prefirió darle un aire más estoico y maduro a Lud.-Decía como si de un chiste se tratase, al parecer nadie en la mansión se había puesto a pensar en la línea temporal que los classicaloids compartían.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas tantas cosas?-Se decía Liszt con un dedo en la mejilla.

Los ojos cian se abrieron en una extraña mueca.

-No lo sé, supongo que es por haber convivido con él desde que nos despertaron en Arkhe.-Se tumbó en el sillón y parecía decidido en tomar una siesta.

Un poco más interesada se acercó la dueña del lugar.

-De cualquiera manera, ambos son los más latosos del grupo.-Dijo con un dejo de molestia.

-¡Pero así nos amas!-Exclamó de nuevo el jovial chico.

-¡Ah, desgraciado amor! Siempre colándose donde nadie lo llama pero… pero aun así… tan bello de vivir, tan necesario como el aire mismo. ¡Amor! ¡Amor!-Revoloteaban sus dorados cabellos.

-Parece ser que fue el único que no mantuvo una relación.- Sentenció de nuevo Friederich.

El silencio se hizo en medio de la sala. Los ojos de todos se posaron de repente en Chopin quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el contacto entre ellos a veces resultaba aún complicado.

-¡Pobre Lud! ¡Murió virgen seguramente! ¡Es tu oportunidad Kanae!-Exclamó el imprudente muchacho mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a la chica colorada.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?

El alboroto de ambos fue acallado enseguida.

-¡EL GRAN BANQUETE MATUTINO! ¡ESTA LISTO!-Beto apareció en la escena con ambas manos en el aire, su cabello estaba más alborotado, manchas en el rostro y la ropa.

Kanae palideció ¿había sido una buena idea cederle la tarea de cocinar? Tragó ruidosamente preparándose mentalmente para ver cualquier desastre tras las puertas de su cocina.

Beto esperó algo, una palabra, un ademán. Pero nada, se vio rodeado por la mirada seria de todos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡No se atrevan a despreciar mi comida!-Terminó molesto.

Más rápido que nada, vio a todos caminar hacia el comedor.

-Juju.-Se escuchó por lo bajo a Chopin.

-Pobrecito.-Musitó Liszt junto con Schubert.

El duro hombre arqueó la ceja.

-¡Lud-kun! ¡No te preocupes! Ya tienes una segunda oportunidad para finalmente ser un hombre el sentido físico.-Mozart pasaba su brazo tras su nuca y lo acercaba a él.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario Wolf?-Preguntó molesto. No entendía la sarta de comentarios de los demás y esas miradas inquisitivas.

El chico no dijo nada y se alejó.

Quedó en silencio todavía perturbado por el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros. Tras unos instantes se sintió observado y dirigió la mirada hacia atrás.

Se topó con los ocres ojos de la muchacha.

-Jovencita ¿qué no piensas probar mis delicias culinarias?-Dijo absorto en el orgullo que se anidaba en su hondo pecho.

Aún estaba temerosa de lo que podría ser su cocina, hasta que se le vino a la mente los comentarios de los demás. Al parecer Beto en su vida primera había estado falto de relaciones amorosas, probablemente por su carácter o por su creciente sordera, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese intereses amorosos. ¿Qué podría significar para ella este nuevo descubrimiento?

Beto no escuchó respuesta alguna, así que se irguió y miró más detenidamente a la chica. Quien le miraba directamente a los ojos de un modo distinto, como si buscase inspeccionarlo. Más abiertos que nunca y más profundos que antes, una creciente ola de nervios se apoderó prontamente.

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

-¿Q-qué te pasa?-Preguntó.

Finalmente Kanae reaccionó y se avergonzó por haber estado contemplando a Beto tan descaradamente, apartó el rostro.

-P-perdóname Beto, es solo que.-Se detuvo en la última frase. Por un segundo pudieron sentirse más tranquilos y ella volvió a mirarlo.

-Sabes, creo que a pesar de que has vivido aquí ya bastante, poco te conozco.-Sentenció. Una cierta mueca de indiferencia o tristeza revistió el rostro del moreno.

Quiso enmendar la influencia de esa oración.

-P-pero, creo que me gustaría conocer más de ti Beto. Hasta cierto punto, creo que tú y Chopin-san son los más reservados. Él por timidez y tú tal vez porque no muestras el interés de darte a conocer ¿es algo así?

Un ligero asombro tomó el rostro de él. Suspiró mientras se llevaba un brazo tras la nuca. Llevó la mirada otro lado.

-Jovencita, mi vida siempre ha sido solo mía, lejos de los excesos, lejos de la falsa amistad y el falso amor, con todos esos canones en mi cabeza no puedes pensar que soy una persona abierta a cualquier tipo de relación.

¿Eso era, una declinación de su propuesta?

Kanae se desalentó un poco, esto lo notó Beto y quiso reacomodar el sentido de su discurso.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? Eso podría saciar no solo tu estómago sino también tu curiosidad sobre mí, algo habrás de aprender sobre mí si pruebas mis creaciones no solamente musicales.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa se abrió paso para dejarla pasar a ella, ante el gesto caballaresco Kanae se adelantó algo aturdida, aunque casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio cuatro pares de ojos que los observaban desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-Se apresuró a preguntar Beto.

-N-no, nada.- Respondió apresuradamente y ambos llegaron hasta el comedor. Justo al entrar un falso y tonto intento de pretender estar en medio de una conversación estaba llevándose a cabo.

-No es un pay ¡es mi esposa!-Dijo Chopin intentando alzar la voz.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que gracioso eres Cho-chan!-Dijo Lizst riendo escandalosamente mientras que Mozart intentaba parecer que la risa le ocasionaba un dolor de estómago.

-¿Por qué nos reím-?- Apenas iba a terminar de decir algo cuando Mozart le dio un codazo a Schu en el estómago y este soltó todo el aire pareciendo que también estaba en onda con la broma insulsa de Chopin.

La mustia mueca de Kanae tomó lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Beethoven se apresuró a servir en la vajilla sencilla de la casa. Con excelente modo, sirvió a todos el plato frente a ellos. Un "¡ah!" se escuchó de todos. Increíblemente para Kanae la cocina se encontraba en un estado óptimo, sin ningún extraño percance si acaso sucia, finalmente observó la comida frente a ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Beto-san! ¿Tú hiciste esto?-Preguntó ingenua.

El mencionado se contoneaba orgulloso mientras pasaba a servirse él mismo.

-¡Jo! ¿Impresionada? Lo encontré en esas extrañas revistas de comida. Se llama Schnitzel Holstein*.

Kanae admiró realmente impresionada, un filete de carne empanizada con un huevo estrellado arriba, junto a este una guarnición de patatas con hierbas finas y un poco de pescado en la orilla. No quiso ser grosera pero dudó por un momento, en situaciones pasadas, Beto era capaz de cocinar gyozas sin que se le quemasen y tenían buen aspecto, pero no buen sabor. Se regañó por esos pensamientos y se decidió a probarlo al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Fue un segundo de silencio.

-…

Nada.

De repente.

-¡Oishi!-Dijeron todos al unísono mientras en sus rostros se dibujaba la genuina silueta de la admiración.

-¡Lud-kun te has lucido! ¡Ya te puedes casar!-Exclamó Mozart con la boca llena.

-Esto… es la gloria… la gloriosa comida de Beethoven-senpai.-Regordetas lágrimas cruzaban el rostro feliz de Schubert. Aún no acababa un bocado cuando ya estaba preparando el siguiente.

-Con este estilo de comida, no me importaría romper la dieta. ¡El amor entra también por el estómago! ¡Un acto de amor divino Beto!-Dijo Liszt sonrojada.

-Le doy un diez.-Susurró Chopin.

Con el pecho hinchado de orgullo Beto ocupó su lugar en la mesa junto con su taza de café de ¡EXACTAMENTE 60 GRANOS! ¡NI MÁS… NI MENOS! ¡SESENTAAAAA!

Kanae lo miró de reojo. Parecía distinto, no solo por la comida casi gourmet, sino por el ahínco sin que buscara ser un experimento, por lo regular él se hubiese salido de la receta buscando 'un plus' pero finalmente logró hacerlo al pie de la letra. No era malo, solo nuevo en él. Esta vez parecía hacer las cosas simplemente por el gusto de hacerlas, no para calcularlas o analizarlas.

Tras una exhaustiva contemplación, Beto se dio cuenta de los ojos que se posaban en él. La miró algo consternado.

-¿Qué pasa jovencita? ¿No te ha gustado?-Esto último lo dijo con cierta tristeza, examinó el plato de ella, no parecía distinto al de los demás.

-¡No, no! ¡No es eso!-Se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Realmente todo te ha quedado delicioso.-Añadió finalmente con una leve vergüenza y un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

Aunque sus ojos no lo viesen directamente, podía ver clara como el agua, las sinceras palabras de ella. Se sintió un poco apenado, abrió sus verdes ojos en exaltación y un pequeño suspiro casi se escapa de sus labios. Se acongojo en su asiento mientras intentaba esconder el rostro…

Otra vez ese dolor en su pecho.

 _Si estuvieran nuestros corazones siempre juntos y unidos, yo por supuesto, no tendría nada que decir. Pero mi corazón está lleno de tanto para decirte. ¡Oh! Hay todavía momentos cuando encuentro que la palabra no es nada en absoluto. Alégrate, permanece fiel a mí, mi único tesoro, mi todo, como yo para ti el resto de los dioses deben comunicarnos lo que deba ser para nosotros._

 _Tu fiel, Ludwig._

Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar esas oleadas de recuerdos, de momentos perpetuos en su memoria, pero tan viejos que incluso pudieron pudrirse, no deseba tenerlos, pero, algo le sugería que debía recordarlos. Nadie lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero no todo lo que los classicaloids recuerdan tiene su efecto en una gloriosa Musik. No hay que olvidar la terrible penumbra y frustración que envolvió a Mozart cuando reaccionó con su Réquiem. A veces, ellos; Mozart, Beethoven, Schubert, Liszt y Chopin (y probablemente las idols y Bach) podían recordar su vida pasada, sucesos insulsos pero también, podían recordar su propia muerte, la desolación que imponía los estándares de vida de aquella época. La falta de libertad y el mecenazgo impuesto hacia Bach, el interés y falta de amor de Mozart que lo llevó a la censura social, la terrible crueldad de su padre y su aberrante condición de sordera en Beethoven, la búsqueda de identidad e independencia de Schubert, así podríamos irnos con todos. Tal vez el más trágico podría ser Tchaikovsky, la niña radiante de belleza y alegría (y también bastante enojona) probablemente se recuerda como el anciano derrotado y humillado por su decisión de amar a los de su mismo sexo, esa misma humillación que lo llevó a beber el desgraciado veneno que acabó con su vida. Todos ellos tenían amargas historias por contar, tal vez por ello eran tan desprovistos de sentido común. Finalmente la vida les daba una segunda oportunidad, en un entorno donde existía la libertad, el amor y fuera de las imposiciones extremistas.

Poco a poco, Beto habrá de encontrar el equilibrio entre sus recuerdos dolorosos y los alegres.

-Lud-kun ¿estas bie—,?-Mozart todavía no terminaba la oración cuando el mencionado apareció a escasos centímetros de su rostro con una bandeja de pan.

-¡Come y cállate Wolf! ¡Come! ¡Come!-Rápidamente los bollos entraban en la boca del pobre muchacho que intentaba gritar sin resultado alguno.

Un intento bastante sorpresivo y ruidoso para el cara de tomate de Beto. Este miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kanae, notó que lo estaba mirando y tomó rápidamente su plato de comida, se lo llevó lejos de allí.

-¡Comeré en mi habitación! ¡Provecho!-Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de las sonoras pisadas del hombre y su carrera que con la distancia se perdió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Liszt aun aturdida.

-El lienzo blanco de la vida, comienza a entintarse del rosa, el amor ha llegado.-Dijo Chopin en susurro y todos permanecieron callados hasta el final del desayuno.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECUERDO INMORTAL**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

El sonido del agua cesando de correr y el chillido común del grifo fue lo primero que escuchó Mozart. Con rostro cansado se llevó ambas manos al rostro buscando refrescarse con el agua.

-Mooo ¿Qué le pasa a Lud-kun?-Enseguida abrió el compartimiento frente al espejo del lavabo, sacó un cepillo de dientes y la crema dentífrica. Casi se va de bruces cuando al cerrar el compartimiento vio reflejada la imagen de Liszt con un rostro bastante duro.

-¡L-liszt!-Exclamó.

La mujer de dorados cabellos suavizó su mirada.

-¡Wolf-chan!-Dijo con fingida alegría. El muchacho de rosados cabellos la miró de frente, esperando que le dijese a que se debía esa inesperada visita en ¿el baño?

-¿Qué pasa Liszt? No sueles ser alguien que se va por allí escondiendo.-Dijo más calmado. La mujer se puso frente a frente con él, lo cual le generó ciertos nervios, su adoración por los grandes pechos se veía más en evidencia cuando Liszt estaba cerca.

Sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Me estas…busca—

Todavía no terminaba la pregunta cuando ella habló.

-¿Tu sabes qué le está pasando a Lud-chan?-Preguntó.

La pregunta lo desatinó de sus primeras intenciones, tras unos segundos meditó las palabras de ella.

-¿Raro?... Pues claro, él siempre es raro.-Sentenció con una sonrisa boba. La mujer soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Veo que tú no lo notas.-Susurró con cierto aire de preocupación. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta cuando Mozart volvió a hablar.

-¿Acaso te refieres a su creciente nerviosismo hacía Kanae?, durante el desayuno fue muy evidente, gracias a mi curiosidad terminé con la garganta cubierta de pan.-Dijo sobándose el cuello como si recordarse el dolor.

Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron.

-¡Si! ¡Tu también lo notaste!-Tomó las manos del chico esperanzada, pero las orbes cian de él se dirigieron a su escote.

-Oye ¡mis ojos están aquí arriba!-Le gritó dándole un cachetadón que lo dejó estrellarse contra el puro de cerámica.

Tal parecía que no era el día de Moz.

-L-lo siento.

Se acomodó el cabello.

-¡Hmpt! Como sea.-Se acercó de nuevo al chico y se hincó para estar a su altura.

-Algo hay que hacer con esos dos.-Susurró.

-¿Por qué habriamos de hacer algo? Por lo regular me parece divertido husmear en la privacidad de los demás, sobre todo si es algo 'interesante' pero incluso en este caso me siento altamente privado de no meterme en la razón personal de Lud-kun, no es cualquier situación. Él no suele ser así y no sabemos con qué estamos tratando. No olvides que renacimos, pero muchos de nuestros antiguos ideales siguen aquí.-Finalizó señalando su cabeza.

Tenía que admitirlo, el precoz y vulgar muchacho tenía razón. Había campos donde ellos aún no podían acceder por falta de 'actualización'.

-Pobre gatita, ella también está pasando por una seria confusión de sentimientos. Todo fue por Tchaiko y su musik.-Dijo esto último con un cierto desagrado. El pensar en que alguien más ostentaría el lugar especial del corazón de Kanae hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

-Aun así ¡Que bello es el amor! Sus ojos brillaban cuando Beto venía bajando las escaleras, su hermoso rostro cereza cuando se miraron y sus bellas palabras halagadoras con su comida. ¡Amor, eso es! Pero… ¡estúpido Beto, si algo le hace a mi gatita, lo mataré!

El constante cambió de humores dejó aturdido a Mozart.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate. Algo podremos hacer.- Se levantó y le extendió la mano a Liszt para que también se incorporara.

Sonrió traviesamente y se llevó los brazos tras la nuca.

-Déjame hablar con él, algo le podré sacar y te mantendré al tanto.

Liszt se sorprendió de la seriedad con la que estaba llevando el asunto, aún con su rostro alegre y ñoño, notó que las palabras de Mozart eran sinceras y que también estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-Pero a cambio… -Una sonrisa ladina se asomó.

-¿Me dejarías tocarlos?-Dijo inclinándose para señalar los pechos de la mujer. En un segundo comenzó a irradiar ira.

-¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!-Gritó Mozart arrepintiéndose y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del baño dejando a una colérica pianista dentro.

Dobló en el siguiente pasillo y se mantuvo con su espalda en la pared recobrando el aliento.

-Cielos, yo solo estaba bromeando.- Acalorado se quitó su gran sombrero rosa y se abanicó con este. Tras unos instantes volvió a ponérselo. Tenía pensando acercarse a la habitación de Beto, quien había dicho que desayunaría solo pero nunca lo vieron bajar a dejar su plato.

Recordó el momento en la mesa. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Miraba detenidamente a la dueña de la casa y aunque esta no le correspondía con la mirada parecía igualmente sumergida en una cierta aura extraña. Los mires por donde los mires, algo había allí, algo inexplicable pero que era digno de un show espectacular.

-¿Amor, eh?- Se dijo incrédulo mientras retomaba el camino. Se percató de que frente a la puerta de Beto se encontraba Schubert sentando en posición de loto.

Mozart invadido por la malicia típica de un niño se acercó en puntillas hacia el hombre de anteojos que parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Un poco más, un poco más y…

-¡SCHUUU!-Gritó a todo pulmón.

Los lentes bailaron en el aire, los cabellos se le alborotaron y una mueca de dolor se dibujó enseguida. Cayó de lado.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo cosa horrorosa!?-Le recriminó mientras se sobaba el oído por donde Mozart le había gritado.

Parecía incluso estar temblando del susto que le pegó. El pelirosa solo soltó una carcajada sonora mientras lo señalaba travieso.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!-Y se descocía en risas al borde las lágrimas.

El hombre de los anaranjados cabellos mascullaba el odio que le tenía a Mozart. Se puso de pie mientras el susodicho seguía partido de risa.

-Largo de aquí, demonio. Mi senpai no se siente bien.-Finalizó.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Vine a ver a Lud-kun.-Dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de Franz.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo molestes!-Le volvió a amenazar pero Wolf apenas y se inmutó.

-¿Qué crees que tenga?-Le preguntó con genuina inocencia. Franz relajó el gesto, algo desconcertado.

Ambos dirigieron las miradas a la puerta que dividía las presencias.

-Él, ha estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo.-Susurró Franz. Con total seriedad Moz posó sus ojos en el hombre de ropas peculiares. Tenía dibujada la preocupación y a la vez el desdén de sumergirse en el mar de los pensamientos, aquellos que te llevan a averiguar los mil y un caminos del destino propio y de la vida misma.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que tiene más tiempo en ese estado?-Volvió a preguntar.

Schubert se acomodó los anteojos y enseguida soltó un suspiro. Se sentó del otro extremo del pasillo bajo las ventanas. Mozart le imitó y se colocó a su lado.

-Sabes, no sé por qué me vienen estas palabras a la boca y menos el que te las esté diciendo pero, le he seguido a través de los años, de la vida misma. Pensando en que tal vez, en un vestigio de rayo de su sombra, me encontraría a mí mismo.

Agacho la cabeza en medio de sus piernas.

-Yo… Dudé por muchos años de mi misma capacidad, al inicio todo fue color de rosa, la aprobación de mi familia y mi apertura en el camino musical. Después, entré al conservatorio de Viena y todo cambió allí, conocí la dura vida que me esperaba como músico.

El sonido de la vara chocando contra su piel, las palabras hirientes y las miradas frívolas que muchas veces le fueron dirigidas. Apretó los dientes ante tales recuerdos dolorosos.

-Pero, un día, finalmente, conocí su música, sus creaciones. Vi como el genio era más bien un científico. Un experto en los experimentos del sonido y del uso de estos.

Sonrió ampliamente, le recordaba como el hombre de tosco aspecto, el mismo que sostuvo las piezas de Franz en las manos.

-Dijo: "Ese Schubert, se nota que tiene un brillo peculiar". Desde allí, decidí que debía seguirlo, que todas las prohibiciones que tuve en mi juventud se desmoronaban si lo seguía a él.

De repente, entrando por sus ojos, el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió sus sentidos. Su sentido del oído se activó, y en el fondo tras la oscura noche, podía percatarse de la marcha que se llevaba a cabo.

-Tenía miedo que si lo conocía más, él se avergonzaría de mí, siempre quise su aprobación, pero nunca pude presentarme frente a él debidamente. Quería que me viese.

Esta vez fue el olfato, el aroma de la paja quemada, de la humedad y el musgo bajo sus zapatos.

-Siempre lo seguí, en la oscuridad. En cada presentación que daba, yo estaba allí, escuchándolo, deseando ser como él algún día.

Finalmente la vista se abrió, aún entre la niebla se podían contemplar las esferas de luz que iban en línea.

-Fue todo un hito, un gran experimentador, un trascendentista.

Entonces fue cuando la escena se abrió completamente. Se vio así mismo hace más de dos siglos, el rostro apagado, la ropa oscura y la antorcha en su mano. Un grupo de Ocho Kappelmeister llevaban el féretro, entre los portadores de antorchas estaban tanto los más íntimos amigos de Beethoven, como los principales músicos de Viena, incluyendo al acongojado Franz Schubert. A las puertas del cementerio, el actor Heinrich Anschütz leyó la Oración Fúnebre escrita la noche anterior por el poeta Franz Grillparzer.

- _Maestro Beethoven.-Susurraba y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

El recuerdo… del funeral del gran maestro Ludwig Van Beethoven. Por la tarde (casi noche) del 29 de marzo de 1827. Se habían congregado alrededor de diez mil o treinta mil personas para decirle el último adiós. El cortejo partió desde la casa del mismo Beto, en Schwarzspanierstrasse hasta la iglesia de de la Trinidad, en la Alserstrasse. Allí se llevó a cabo el servicio fúnebre. La Iglesia estaba completamente llena. La gente se agolpaba para entrar. Al terminarse el servicio religioso, la procesión se dirigió al Cementerio de Währing, (en nuestros días la Plaza Schubert. Curioso ¿no?).

-Estuve allí para decirle adiós, para confesarle en susurros que siempre le quise seguir la sombra y que busqué su presencia en muchas de mis primeras composiciones, ahora que se había ido, deseaba que siguiera acompañándome para finalmente descubrirme tal cual era.- Evocó por un momento más ese fatídico momento, aquél donde su orgullo estaba destruido y con todas las fuerzas de su alma intentaba mantener en alta la cabeza para aquél que llamó maestro, aún en la oscuridad:

 ** _Nosotros, que estamos aquí, parados frente a la tumba del difunto, somos en algún sentido los representantes de una nación entera, de todo el pueblo Alemán, y estamos aquí para lamentar la pérdida de la altísima aclamada mitad de lo que nos queda del brillo perdido de nuestro arte nativo, del esplendor del espíritu de nuestra tierra natal. El héroe de la poesía en lengua alemana todavía vive, - y que viva mucho todavía… Pero el último maestro del sonido, la boca por la cual nos hablaba la música, el hombre que heredó e incrementó la inmortal fama de Händel y Bach, de Haydn y Mozart, ha cesado de vivir, y nosotros estamos aquí parados llorando, frente a las cuerdas rotas de un instrumento ahora silenciado._**

 _Fragmento de la carta fúnebre del poeta Franz Grillparzer, escrita la noche anterior y puesta en oratoria por el actor Heinrich Anschüitz durante el funeral de Ludwig Van Beethoven._

-Ahora lo veo, el hombre tosco tal vez grosero y duro está teniendo algo que antes no pudo tener: apertura. Ya no hay nada que le impida hacer todo lo que no pudo en el pasado. Ahora es finalmente permitido que él viva, que nada desampare su condición física ni emocional, nada que lo detenga.-Decía alzando la voz con más y más honorablemente dicho.

-Y ahora que tiene todo eso, se da cuenta de que es cauce que se ha abierto, también es tenebroso, porque no sabe que hallará en él, el escabroso camino del amor finalmente se abre ante él… Él, no sabe qué hacer… Lo veo, y me doy cuenta.-Finalizó con una mirada triste hacia el suelo.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, se acomodó los lentes y suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Es eso a lo que te refieres Moza—

Detuvo la oración cuando vio el rostro dormido del chico. Incluso roncaba.

-¿D-desde cuando me has dejado hablando solo, tu idiota?-Tartamudeo del coraje mientras apretaba las manos. En eso despertó el susodicho.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Shu!-Dijo sonriente mientras se tallaba los ojos. El pobre hombre se puso de pie, Mozart le miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó con un tono tonto.

Schubert no dijo nada, solo se viró para desaparecer de su vista.

-Si sabes de algo que pueda ayudarlo, avísame.-Dijo esto y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Los pasos se perdieron y un Mozart se fue levantando de su sitio.

-Perdóname Schu, te escuché pero, no soy bueno con estas cosas del sentimentalismo.-Susurró para sus adentros.

Se acercó a la puerta y la contempló un poco más. Tras ella, se encontraba un hombre sumamente complicado y muy confundido.

-¿Seré capaz de ayudarle?

Giró la perilla…


	6. Chapter 6

**RECUERDO INMORTAL**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Dejó caer de peso su cuerpo contra el sofá de color verde.

-Finamente, todo esta limpio.-Se dijo así misma Kanae.

Exhaló una vez más y cerró los ojos.

-Me pregunto cuánto durará limpia la mansión.-Su pensamiento fatídico le decía que no sería mucho el tiempo que su arduo trabajo de limpieza permaneciese así.

-Probablemente mañana venga Sousuke con sus zapatos sucios, Moz rayará el suelo con sus patines, Beto…

Se coló en un instante la imagen del peliblanco mientras estaban comiendo.

-Tal vez haría un desastre en la cocina…-Susurró por lo bajo.

-Y en tu corazón…-Escuchó.

Palideció enseguida y dio un brinco hasta verse de pie frente al sofá.

-¿C-c-c-chopin?-Preguntó realmente alterada.

Resulta que el joven gamer estaba detrás del sofá en posición fetal atendiendo sus videojuegos, debido a la exaltación se puso de pie.

-¿Q-qué hacías allí atrás?

Alzó en su mano una consola de color morado.

-¿Una gameboy?-Preguntó.

-No tengo el iluminador para mi videojuego así que vengo a jugar aquí donde me da directa la luz de la ventana y puedo ver.-Explicó con bastante calma.

-Pero…-Abrió la parte trasera del aparato y sacó dos pilas alcalinas.

-Se han agotado las baterías.-Esto último denotó la gran tristeza que esto le producía.

Kanae se relajó un poco más. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar, hay baterías en el desván dentro de la caja de herramientas.

-Se agotaron.

-¿¡Cómo que se agotaron!?

-Las usé todas…

Una venita saltó en la frente de Kanae, comenzó a mascullar una serie de pensamientos no muy amigables mientras apretaba los puños. Chopin apenas notó esto.

-Bien, en ese caso. Iremos tu y yo a comprar más baterías.-Dijo con una sonoridad en su voz que denotaba superioridad. Ella sabía lo mucho que Friederich odiaba salir al exterior, sería un buen castigo. Si de por si era pálido, se volvió aún más con esa oración.

-N-no… Las ordenaré por internet.-Susurró.

-Cortaré el internet, así te obligaré a salir.-Arremetió la chica con una frívola seriedad. Chopin incluso se abrazó así mismo.

-Cuanta maldad.-Susurró.

La chica arqueó la ceja, puso las manos en la cintura y se acercó a él.

-Chopin, si ocupas las baterías no hay problema, pero debes avisarme, hay otros aparatos en la casa que también necesitan.-Trató de ser un poco más comprensiva con él, no quería asustar al chico extremadamente retraído.

ÉL mismo se preguntó porqué ella no había reaccionado de la manera violenta que suele hacer, ¿habrá tenido que ver Liszt? La mujer de cabellos rubios procuraba mucho por el bienestar de él, así que no sería de sorprenderse, pero es más extraño aún que la casera haya accedido. ¿Qué ha ocasionado este cambio de hábito en ella?

Pero tenía razón, tal vez por cordial, debía comportarse y ser más atento con las necesidades de los demás.

El pelirrojo jugó nerviosamente con sus pulgares mientras escondía el rostro e intentaba hablar.

-Te…

-¿Eh?-Kanae vio el meollo que ocurría frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede—

-T-te acompañaré.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Casi se dislocó la mandíbula de la chica.

-¿E-e-en serio?-Volvió a preguntar, pero Cho volvió a acongojarse y rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

No debía insistir, tenía que tomarle la palabra ahora o podría huír.

-Oh, de acuerdo, deja solo voy por mis cosas y dinero.

-Yo lo pago.-Dijo él un poco más seguro, un sonrojo sucumbió en su rostro, y finalmente tras sus mechones de cabello logró asomar sus ojos ambarinos.

-D-después de todo, yo las usé todas.

Tal vez iba a llover, o peor aún, el mundo se iba a destruir. Ese no podía ser Friederich Chopin. Kanae se pellizco levemente el brazo ¿estaría soñando?

Al ver que mantenía la postura no supo más que reaccionar por automático e ir por sus cosas más próximas. Sin decir nada y todavía incrédula salieron juntos de la mansión. Aún desconcertados parecían no seguros de salir. La muchacha finalmente pudo articular palabra.

-Chopin, no tenemos que ir al supermercado más popular, vayamos a uno menos concurrido.-Le dijo. Bajo los cabellos, pudo notar un rubor bastante encantador y las pupilas aferradas al suelo. Tenía que ser cierto lo que decía Liszt, en verdad era un muchacho simplemente exquisito casi por naturaleza. Se regañó un poco con esto.

-¡Hasshie, enseguida regresamos!-Exclamó y el pájaro que posaba en el tejado les miró impávido.

La mañana logró abrir el páramo a una deliciosa tarde de verano. El ambiente estaba plagado del canto de las chicharras y el sol entre los árboles dibujaba hermosos patrones en la acera. Kanae dobló un poco más el ala de su sombrero para que los destellos no la cegasen. Viró levemente su mirada, Chopin caminaba a paso inseguro, aunque algunas gotitas de sudor parecían aparecer en su piel de porcelana.

-Oh cielos, permíteme.- Dijo ella. Sacó de su bolso una sombrilla, la abrió y se la extendió.

-No te vayas a quemar.-Sonriente le entregó el objeto y este pareció agradecido enseguida pues sus labios se curvaron levemente.

-Está un poco más retirado el sitio, pero vale la pena, el camino es más silencioso.-Explicó.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, pensó que tal vez la situación de salir de casa era demasiado para él ¿qué tal una charla? No sabía hasta que punto él estaría dispuesto.

-Chopin… Ammm… Cuéntame algo de ti.-Este casi se paró en seco, no estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntasen de manera tan directa sobre un tema tan personal. ¿Era realmente personal? Si, estamos hablando del más antisocial de los classicaloids, apenas Liszt podía ostentar tomar su mano.

-¿Aprecias mucho permanecer en los interiores?-Tal vez si era un poco más específica, él podría responder más calmadamente.

Continuaron en silencio unos cuantos metros.

-El regresar de nuevo a este mundo. No es algo fácil de digerir ¿sabes?

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Aguardó a que él continuase.

-En mi otra vida, siempre fui una persona solitaria, no me gustaba mucho entablar relaciones. Tenía la idea de que todo era una efímera ilusión.

Esto era más ahondo que un simple "me gusta estar en los interiores y ya" Kanae se sobreexalto pero a la vez le agradaba saber que el muchacho se estaba abriendo en general a darse a conocer.

-Mientras más guardado permanecía, las intenciones de tener a alguien a mi lado también crecían. Por esa razón, Liszt frecuentaba mucho mi hogar y se encargaba de hacerme incorporar en esas esferas. Según él (bueno ella), era la única manera en que mi música trascendería y con ello mi vida.

-Bueno pero algo de razón tuvo ¿no es así?

-Yo no buscaba el intelecto y la larga duración en mi música, estaba demasiado enraizado a mi corazón, a mis sentimientos, que por ello fue que mi legado perduró, pero… Creo que nunca me sentí correspondido realmente, solo mi música y yo éramos realmente amantes.

Una cierta aura sombría se asomó por los hombros del pobre joven. Kanae no olvidaba lo sucedido con su amorío con 'Jolly' George Sand, su encuentro casi desastroso y aun así terminaron juntos a pesar de que esta tuviese acciones que a Frederic nunca le agradaron.

De cierta manera Kanae se lamentó haber preguntado, tal vez no era un tema común para ella, pero para él era su día a día en su vida pasada y no por ello sería fácil de conversar.

-Pero sabes… Me alegra haber regresado.

Esto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Este nuevo mundo, abre todo un mar de posibilidades, aunque mi temperamento se mantenga, aunque tenga aislada mi consciencia de los demás. Sé que si me lo propongo, algún día podré salir y descubrir todo aquello, que creí que no merecía ni encontraría.

Un evento sin precedentes ocurrió. De repente la sombrilla se enderezo incluso los rayos del sol quisieron ver ese espectáculo. Su espalda irguió, su cabellera reveló su rostro y sus grandes ojos miraron el cielo mientras sonreía. El Chopin que se sintió morir diariamente finalmente vislumbraba un camino no tan perecedero, un mar de posibilidades de abría hacia él, y en ese momento Kanae fue la única testigo de su realización.

Se percataron de que habían llegado a la pequeña tienda.

-¡iiick!-La hermosura de ese momento desapareció. EN cuanto salió una mujer regordeta con su niño haciendo un berrinche Chopin bajó la sombrilla para que lo cubriese y como si su cabello tuviese voluntad propia volvieron a ocupar su sitio sobre sus ojos que ahora se apagaban de nuevo.

Kanae no podía creer lo que veía, era aún muy endeble su forma de ser, una gotita de sudor recorrió su frente mientras sonreía tontamente.

-Bueno, supongo que te tomará un poco de tiempo, pero estoy segura que lo lograras.-Sin obtener respuesta ambos ingresaron a la tienda.

El recorrido hasta el sitio duró más que la compra de 4 paquetes jumbo de pilas alcalinas AA.

-¿No serán demasiadas?-Se preguntó Kanae, hasta que volvió a pensar que probablemente se acabarían por la consola del chico, resolvió en quedarse callada.

-¡Gracias por su compra!-Fue lo único que escucharon tras de sí mientras la puerta corrediza se abría. Chopin llevaba ya unos minutos tratando de acompasar su agitada respiración.

-¿Estas bien?

No respondió pero asintió con la cabeza. De la bolsa que llevaban, además de las baterías, habían aprovechado para conseguir algunos víveres, del paquete sacó una lata de limonada.

-Toma, te ayudará.-Le extendió el producto y no tardo en tomarlo.

Finalmente logró tranquilizarse y reanudar el camino a casa. La caminata se tornó silenciosa pero agradable, sin ningún extraño sentimiento de lejanía entre los dos, incluso Kanae pensó que aquella salida había logrado hacer un acercamiento con el joven tímido. Sintió anidarse un sentimiento de tranquilidad en su pecho. Aunque dentro de ese despertar sentimental había algo que la perturbaba ahora ¿por qué ahora? ¿qué ha sido lo que ha denotado su lado más emocional?

Ella se veía totalmente contrariada con la desaparición de sus padres, la pérdida de su abuela y esa inmensa mansión que parecía devorarla en soledad. Estos sucesos habían ocasionado que simplemente desactivase su switch de sentimientos. No tenía tiempo de llorar su ausencia, tenía que ser grande, tenía que sacrificar su inocencia para poder salir adelante. Tenía que sobrellevar las cosas por su cuenta, porque ya nadie estaba allí para ayudarla.

-¿Crees que somos molestos?-La voz de Frederich la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo dices?

El muchacho bajo su sombrilla se detuvo, justo frente a la mansión. La miró.

-¿Crees que somos demasiada carga para ti?

Su voz sonaba más grave de lo usual, más seria. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Era totalmente evidente la insistencia de Kanae para con ellos, sobre pagar la renta, sobre ser productivos con las actividades. Pero hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar que pasaría si de verdad ellos se fuesen. ¿Qué haría?

Indudablemente la casa no sería un desastre cada día. No habría razones para explotar a diario.

Y aun así, el sentimiento que le dejaba el sentirse acompañada era mil veces mejor, que dejar la mansión a su merced y a su sola presencia. Entraron en contra de su voluntad y ahora ese grupo de locos fenómenos, ya tenían un lugar en especial en su corazón.

-La verdad es que todos ustedes pueden ser realmente insoportables… Y aun así, ya no me veo sin ninguno.

La sinceridad se veía reflejada en sus ojos, no podía mentir, no en este factor.

Un lugar… un sitio… Una persona.

Una persona de entre todas ellas, se había colado a una habitación inaccesible antes.

-Beto.

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron nuevamente pero esta vez con una gran sorpresa. Apenas iba a abrir sus labios cuando sintió un agarre salvaje en el cuello de su chaqueta blanca.

-¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE!

El ajetreo tomó por sorpresa a Chopin, el sonrojado rostro de ella estaba muy cerca del suyo, le tenía aprecio pero estaba demasiado cerca de su zona personal.

-D-demasiado…

-¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE, POR FAVOR!

El alboroto con ambos ocasionó que Frederich se mareara, su cuerpo se tambaleó y debido a los jalones de la chica…

-Lud-kun… yo.-Decía Mozart bajando las escaleras tras Beto quien llevaba el rostro sombrío. Algo había ocasionado que el rostro preocupado del pelirosa se notase a cualquier distancia.

-No más Wolf, no quiero continuar con esto… Al menos no ahora, necesito pensar.-Dijo sombríamente.

El jovial muchacho no quiso seguir insistiendo y agacho la mirada.

 _¡OLVIDA LO QUE—_

Apenas escucharon eso y un ruido seco.

-¿Quién hace tanto escándalo frente a nuestro amoroso hogar?-Decía Liszt quien venía de tomar un baño y aun mantenía su bata de baño.

Beto se apresuró a abrir la puerta principal.

Una imagen provenida de otro universo.

El sonrojo asaltó el rostro de la rubia.

-¡C-c-cho-chan!

Y allí estaban, Chopin mantenía un rostro realmente serio mientras mantenía acorralada a Kanae contra uno de los pilares de la casa, la bolsa de compras yacía en el suelo y el rostro colorado de la muchacha no dejaba ni un ápice de duda. El descarado del antisocial en realidad era un depredador de jovencitas.

Reinó el silencio por varios segundos. La chica notó la impresión errónea que se estaba generando.

-¡N-no es lo que-

-Como si eso me importara.-Tajante apareció la voz de Beto.

Ella ya no pudo continuar.

-¿Lud-kun?-Preguntó por lo bajo Mozart. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en ese momento el hombre de aspecto maduro caminó dentro, con una cara de pocos amigos y el semblante oscuro. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado…-Susurró y regresó a su habitación.

Liszt y Mozart regresaron su vista al par de ¿enamorados?

-¿Qué es lo que está p—

-Creo que voy a vomitar.-Dijo con el rostro pálido.

-¡Ay cielos! Kanae tomó una bolsa adicional de supermercado y se lo extendió a Frederich.

-Perdóname Chopin, no era mi intención, lo lamento... ¡lo lamento!

El joven apenas pudo recobrar la compostura, Liszt sobaba su espalda.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cho-chan?-Dijo dulcemente.

-Kanae ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo pícaramente el muchacho del gran sombrero rosa.

Ella no supo enseguida explicarse.

-De lo que hablábamos hace rato.-Volvió la compostura a Chopin y habló.

-Será mejor que tú también optes por abrir tus horizontes… Tienes que dejarte llevar, como la espuma del mar, como el canto del grillo que llega a los desorientados corazones, necesitas integrarte a este ciclo… Tienes todo a tu favor.-Terminó diciendo.

¿Apoco no sabían que Frederich Chopin también era poeta?

* * *

Muchas gracias Mur. Xum Xum me sentía algo desalentada por no obtener ningún review pero me has sabido levantar el ánimo. Seguiré actualizando.

Saludos desde México.


	7. Chapter 7

**CELESTINOS**

* * *

Los días pasaron de manera más oscura. No se volvió a saber de Beto en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera se sabía si aún permanecía en la casa. Todas las mañanas Kanae iba a la puerta de su habitación y tocaba.

-Beto… Amm… Te he dejado el desayuno en la cocina, debajo del estante del microondas, por favor, come algo.

Eran las mismas palabras de cada mañana, pero siempre regresaba con la esperanza en sus ojos, sin embargo, el plato vacío y previamente limpio le indicaban de que Beto, solo salía a comer y regresaba a su habitación.

-Kanae… ¿Cuándo me regresará la habitación Lud-kun?-Preguntó Mozart, incluso él se vio afectado. Mozart había sido desterrado de la habitación que compartía con el amargado Classicaloid.

-Número uno, no es tu habitación, no pagas por ella, y dos… -En eso su voz se apagaba bastante.

-No lo sé.-Y con esto último el pelirosa entendía que no debía preguntar más.

Schubert estaba al borde del colapso, se inventaba distintas teorías en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal que escapó? Este tonto Mozart es un descuidado, no vio las necesidades de mi maestro. ¿Qué tal que se perdió? ¡Hay que poner carteles de su búsqueda.-Cada idea loca cruzaba su mente. Mozart se divertía recogiendo las bolas de cabello que el estrés ocasionaba en Schubert.

Y ahí estaba, sin saber qué hacer con respecto a Beto, aunque el joven no pagase renta, su ausencia estaba muy marcada en la actitud de los demás… Y no podía ocultarlo más… También en ella.

Se encontraba en el balcón de la casa, teniendo las sábanas de todos. No había manera de cambiar su forma de expresarse, sus brazos se movían de manera casi robótica, su mente estaba muy distante del lugar.

-¿Gatita?-Escuchó tras de sí.

-Mhm.-Respondió ante la voz de la mujer rubia sin dejar sus labores.

Liszt la contempló desde el marco de la puerta. Kanae se giró para verla al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa Liszt?

La mujer madura dio unos pasos en su dirección. La tomo de los hombros y vio el rostro nervioso de la casera. La respiración marcada de la mujer rubia hizo que la chica pensase lo peor, tal vez le diría que Beto en realidad sí escapó o que tal vez, se había ido a trabajar en los campos de arroz como hace algún tiempo lo hizo con Mozart, o tal vez decidió irse a Alemania. Liszt solo cerró los ojos, inhalando un poco de aire.

-Ya no funciona el calentador de agua…

¿Eh?

La contempló un poco más, esperanzada en que era una broma.

-¡Verdad que es horrible! ¡Me tuve que bañar con agua fría!-Decía mientras alzaba los brazos y revoloteaba como un drama total.

Una venita saltó en la frente de Kanae, pero incluso ni eso, hizo que algo más ocurriese… Enseguida relajó la mirada y regresó a sus labores de tender las sábanas.

-Llamaré a alguien para que lo repare.-Dijo sin más.

Liszt suspiró.

-Es mentira.-Resongo.

La chica aun con calma la miró de nuevo y en ese momento Liszt pudo confirmar que algo le había pasado a la mirada de la chica, ya no brillaba, ya no emergía de sus labios sonrisas y palabras llenas de furor. Sus labios ahora estaban sellados y solo respondía por una acción de casi inercia. Liszt vio esto y se entristeció mucho.

-Kanae.-Es de las pocas veces que la amorosa pianista la llamaba por su nombre. Pero incluso esto no generó un asombro en la mencionada.

-Él, está bien, de eso estoy segura. Solo que…

-Es un terrible cabeza dura.-terminó la frase Mozart. El muchacho con un rostro serio, muy poco común en él se adelantó a sentarse en las sillas de estar que estaban en el balcón.

Kanae estrujó un poco las sábanas en sus manos. Ante el detalle, Liszt la tomó de las manos.

-Gatita… Creo que debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos a ustedes dos.

En eso, el rojo carmín subió por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo nosotros dos? –Pensaba en donde podía esconder el rostro. Mientras se tomaba de ambas manos con nerviosismo.

Una risa burlona salió finalmente del interior de Mozart.

-Vamos no puedes ocultarlo más… Y él tampoco, sino, no se hubiese encerrado en su habitación todo este tiempo y no me tendría durmiendo en hamacas en el salón.-Esto último lo dijo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y-yo no sé de qué están hablando.-Decía una y otra vez de manera atropellada.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos de huida que respingó bruscamente cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. El rostro pálido y unos lentes casi ya rotos de Schubert la miraron.

-Amada casera… Es usted, el detonante de que mi maestro, se encuentre en este estado.-Lo dijo más como una acusación que como un intento de ayudar.

-Schu, tu deberías hacer algo por tu adorado maestro.-Dijo Liszt alejándolo de la chica que volvía a una pose sombría.

Todo esto había acontecido desde lo sucedido durante la mañana de los días pasados, después del caótico efecto que había dejado la musik de Tchaiko-chan, después de eso, el percance que tuvieron Chopin y Kanae cerró por completo toda vía de comunicación con Beto.

-Pero le hemos querido explicar una y otra vez que solo fue un malentendido, que fue una situación que se tomó de mala manera.-Decía Liszt mientras zangoloteaba al pobre de Schubert quién tampoco parecía tener una sana figura.

Las sábanas blancas se movían apenas haciendo ruido, dibujaban en el aire revoloteos delicados, desprendiendo el aroma del jabón floral. Mientras, el grupo de ciertos residentes permanecían en silencio, como buscando alguna solución para la situación que no solo afectaba a la casera y al hombre de cabellos blancos.

Nadie podía soportar el pesado ambiente, la tristeza de Kanae, la ausencia de Beto, aunque nadie lo pudiese decir con palabras exactas, era como si ambos se hubiesen llevado bastante de la alegría que quedaba en el lugar. Sea como sea, eran amigos, unos de otros, y verse los rostro de esa manera tan grisácea no ocasionaba sino el mismo desdén de tristeza.

Liszt ahora cada vez más solía trabajar desde las tardes, hasta las noches, Mozart se iba siempre buscando donde gastar su energía, incluso, se había conseguido un trabajo como animador en un show infantil donde usaba una botarga de oso. Extrañamente era el favorito de los adultos que podían entender sus chistes de doble sentido pero que resultaban agradables. Schubert ahora no podía salir de la mansión tampoco, cada vez más se escondía en los jardines de la casa, remodelaba las fachadas, los pocos daños que la casa pudiese tener. Kanae ni siquiera podía sentir el gran entusiasmo, Schubert hacía remodelaciones con ticks nerviosos mientras susurraba palabras inaudibles para los demás.

Incluso Chopin se había ido de casa, había tenido uno de esos ataques que comentó Liszt hace tiempo. Al verse en medio del fuego cruzado entre la chica y el compositor alemán, brotó en Chopin, una sensación de búsqueda inalcanzable, de superar todos aquellos achaques de menosprecio a sí mismo. La misma tarde cuando sucedió todo, tomó sus cosas y se fue, al igual que a Beethoven, no se sabía de él.

Liszt simplemente enseñaba las fotos que el tímido muchacho subía a sus redes sociales. No había manera de traerlo de vuelta a casa, parecía más feliz corriendo fuera.

-¿Cuánto crees que duré?-Le decía Mozart a Liszt. También era bien sabido que simplemente era un ataque temporal. Mozart estaba jugando Jenga en la frente de Schubert, el pobre hombre estaba tan acongojado que ni siquiera podía regresar en sí.

-No lo sé, esta vez ya va para largo. Tal vez…

En eso se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta principal cerrarse.

Todos chocaron miradas de estupefacción, incluso la torre de jenga cayó sobre el rostro de Schubert.

-¡Ah, mi juego!-Decía Mozart pero enseguida se tensó al ver el rostro de los demás.

Corrieron escaleras abajo. ¿Algún ladrón? Pero no, bajo la puerta casi casi, un muchacho de cabellos naranjas permanecía en posición fetal.

-Definitivamente es imposible que pueda con la gente extraña.-Susurraba mientras temblaba sobre su lugar.

-Retiro lo dicho.-Resopló Liszt mientras bajaba y ayudaba a su mejor amigo a incorporarse.

Todos soltaron el aire que venían guardando por el susto, Mozart se puso los brazos tras la nuca.

-¿Nos trajiste regalos?-Dijo pero no recibió respuesta, en vez de eso, solo un panfleto que chocó contra su cara de manera brusca. Con una marca roja en medio de su rostro tomó el papel en sus manos.

-Hokkaido… ¿¡Te fuiste hasta Hokkaido!?-Decía Mozart alzando la voz. Chopin comenzó a sudar gotas de nerviosismo. De repente algo captó su atención, mientras Mozart parloteaba y Schubert colgaba del barandal de la escalera, pudo ver el rostro apagado de Kanae al filo de las escaleras. La manera en que sus ojos simplemente ya no brillaban, no eran más que el indicativo de que las cosas seguían igual a cuando él se había ido. Aunque ella hubiese sido el detonante principal para que aquella escena de malentendidos se diesen, no podía evitar sentirse también responsable del estado de ánimo de la chica. Tal vez, podía hacer algo.

Liszt le miró caminar con bastante seguridad hasta que llegó con ella.

-¿Quieres que salga finalmente, no es así?-Todos aguardaron, estaban callados mientras la casera miraba con los ojos pasmados al joven delante de ella. ¿Tan fácil era de leer? Se ruborizó sintiéndose así y apartó el rostro.

-No es que lo odie, no es que no soporte sus gritos… pero…

Incluso Schubert junto con los demás, esperaron con la respiración pausada a la respuesta.

-Pero lo extraño…

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, todos pudieron quedarse en verdadero silencio. Se sintió nuevamente la pesada carga energética de la muchacha, la melancolía y desatino sobre sus acciones. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya era el momento para que ella reventase esa burbuja que ella misma construyó. Pero, ¿cómo? En estos casos donde desconoces incluso tus propios sentimientos ¿cómo actúas? Kanae se olvidó de la presencia de los demás, de sus miradas azules. Cada vez sentía más la presión en su pecho. Durante todos estos días, no había podido conciliar correctamente el sueño, deseaba el aroma a quemado en la cocina, los gritos matutinos por pelearse el baño, la cabellera blanca meciéndose de un lado a otro por la mansión. Nunca antes había sentido tanto la falta de alguien desde que su papá y su mamá la habían abandonado.

Le veía cada que cerraba los ojos, la gruesa espalda que desaparecía entre volutas de humo, ya no ver más su rostro ni sus ojos, todo ello desaparecía en esa densa niebla. ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo abrir algo que ella juró que no volvería a abrir? Ya no quería sentir otra vez esa soledad con la que venía cargando desde hace tanto, ya no quería ver como alguien más se iba.

-Entonces debes ser tu la que se vaya.-Finalmente despertó del trance emocional, Chopin la miraba por entre sus anaranjados cabellos.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó creyendo que no había escuchado.

-Él insiste en apartarse no de ti, sino de su lado emocional, trata de engañarse para evitar caer en aquello que tanta desgracia le trajo el pasado.

-Creo que ambos lo están haciendo.- Añadió Liszt.

-La puerta que divide la habitación del exterior, no es el obstáculo más grande entre ustedes.-Susurró Schubert. Finalmente se había levantado y se había recompuesto. Caminó hasta la casera y volvió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro, esta vez adornó su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Incluso yo, que me niego a pensar que alguien pudiera ser digno de él, sé que tú eres pieza importante para que él no caiga de nuevo en eso.-Finalizó con el rostro serio.

-¿Eso?-Preguntó Mozart con una mirada inquisitiva.

Schubert se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz.

-No es un dato desconocido, el hecho de que mi senpai, fuese un huraño que debido a su creciente sordera, desahuciar su vida, su salud, su imagen.

Schubert lo recordaba, del mismo modo que se veía así mismo en el pasado.

-Yo hice lo mismo. Vagar por las noches en las mugrosas calles, sintiéndose tan ajeno al paisaje, viendo como la gente te confunde con un mendigo más de la ciudad, tus ropas hechos harapos, irreconocible.- Decía mientras se veía frente a un espejo. Su mente divagó, las imágenes de él mismo cayéndose por las calles de su ciudad, embriagado hasta los cabellos, sintiendo el borde de la muerte en sus pies, los infames trabajos de maestro que desde joven había abandonado ahora eran el único recurso para poder sacar un poco de dinero. La enfermedad que su libertinaje le había traído, sus amistades mismas que lo acompañaron en su caída en picada y que ahora simplemente decían "Ha caído en el lodo de la total degradación moral", sus regordetas mejillas inundadas en lágrimas y la tempestuosa muerte que acabó con su vida. Todo eso, él sabía que en sus últimos años, Beethoven había pasado por lo mismo, nadie podía acercársele, simplemente ponían un traje nuevo en alguna silla cerca de su cama, porque sabían que ya ni siquiera se aseaba, ni cambiaba sus ropas, estar caían al suelo ante la dejadez del nulo cuidado, ese fue Beethoven y él, no podía volver a verlo así, no podía permitirlo, habrían de evitarlo si ese fuese el caso. Se giró, y con una seriedad nula en él, dijo:

-Por favor, no permitan que Beto vuelva a caer en eso.-Fue sorpresivo el hecho de que le llamase "Beto" y no "sempai" era una manera impropia de él, por primera vez se atrevía a hablar de él de una manera igualitaria.

Así acabo el último día de sombría armonía en la casa Otowa. Habían declarado una estrategia. Schubert y Liszt se quedarían en la mansión para ir persiguiendo los pasos de Beto, mientras que Mozart y Chopin se encargarían de llevar a cabo el plan que este último propuso.

-¡Hay que buscarte un hermoso bikini que acentúe tu nula pechonalidad!-Decía Mozart mientras se contoneaba de manera afeminada por el cuarto. Esto solo hizo molestar a Kanae y sonrojarse a Chopin.

-¡Mozart, cállate!-Y le atinaba un golpe en la mejilla que lo dejaba fuera del juego.

-No se trata de viajar realmente, hay que hacerle creer que te has ido.-Decía Chopin mientras la luz de la computadora inundaba su rostro pálido.

-Si tan solo algunas personas, me pagasen lo que deben, podría costearme un viaje de placer.-Susurraba Kanae mientras mordía la esquina de un pañuelo en ademán de suplicio.

* * *

Lamento mucho el hiatus, es que no sentí que realmente tuviese vistas el pequeño fic jaja pero gracias a Ellano Flores Mller que me vino de nuevo la inspiración.


	8. Chapter 8

**DESESPERACIÓN**

* * *

Los ojos de esmeralda se cerraron en golpe cuando el rayo de sol traspasó las tapiadas ventanas de la habitación. Se removió en su sitio, en el ya sucio futon donde llevaba casi un proceso de una mariposa en su capullo, no podía ni quería levantarse. No esa mañana, no hasta que cayese la noche. Esta vez, se sintió molesto de que no escuchó la llamada típica de la muchacha. Sus absurdos intentos para entablar una conversación con él. No quería verle el rostro, no quería escucharla, ni siquiera saber de su nombre. Con problemas se levantó hasta quedar sentado. La razón por la cual se había despertado de manera tan abrupta, fue el incesante ruido del exterior. ¿Y ahora que estaban haciendo aquellos? ¿Estaban haciendo limpieza?¿Por qué hacían tanto ruido? Se levantó y suspiró cansadamente, su aliento le recordó las cloacas de Alemania, pero esto ni siquiera le importó, ya no quería más tener que ver con todos aquellos que revoloteaban como estúpidas mariposas en un campo de flores marchitas. No quería volver a verlos.

Estiró sus brazos para estirarse, debería volver a dormir. No quería ver el sol, solo quería dormir hasta que la luna asaltase y lo llevara lejos de aquél sitio. Aunque un atisbo de curiosidad le hizo escuchar lo que afuera se iba escuchando.

-Rápido, es la única manera en la que nos dejará ir, Cho-chan.-Escuchó la voz de Mozart que se sentía bastante entusiasmada.

-S-si, vamos Mozart.-Respondió tímidamente.

-Si quieres que esto resulte, hazlo mejor.-Le susurraba Mozart ofuscando al pobre muchacho que solo seguía al pie de la letra un guion insulso que Liszt había preparado. En realidad, llevaban alrededor de diez minutos fuera de la habitación de Beethoven disque haciendo ruido de todo tipo. Schubert corría de un sitio para otro por el pasillo dando a entender que Mozart y Chopin se estaban moviendo de un lado para otro como apresurados. Liszt agitaba en el aire varias sábanas y de repente abría y cerraba los cierres de una mochila tras otra.

Kanae no sabía porque le habían insistido tanto en que saliese temprano hoy viernes hacia la escuela. Realmente ella ignoraba todas las acciones que los Classicaloids estaban llevando a cabo dentro de su mansión. Se la pasaba suspirando entre clases, mientras se perdía en las nubes junto a la ventana donde estaba su lugar. Los blancos de las nubes le recordaban cierto cabello alborotado y las copas de los árboles que se mecían por el caliente viento solo ensalzaban aún más el recuerdo de unos ojos color cetrino que ya no parecía recordar tan bien como antes.

Devuelta en la casa. La curiosidad de Beethoven había aflorado por el acalorado momento, así que coloco la oreja izquierda sobre la pared para poder escuchar mejor. ¿Qué? Él dijo que ya no quería verlos, no dijo nada sobre no escucharlos.

La voz de Chopin realmente le irritaba ¿desde hace cuánto había comenzado a detestar al pálido chico?

-Tch… Bola de ruidosos.-Se decía dispuesto a regresar al futon ya que no escuchaba nada que fuese de suma importancia.

-Chopin, haz una reservación en el ryokan, una habitación para ¡tres personas! Durante ¡3 años enteros!

-Moz-kun, sigue el dialogo, ahí dice que son solo dos semanas.-Le susurró entre dientes Liszt que estaba tratando de ahorcarlo con su propia trenza.

-Pero es que así es más intenso.-Decía y más apretaba Liszt el agarre mortal.

-Oh… C-creo que exag-g-eras Mozart, lo haré p-para dos semanas.-Acomodó Chopin el asunto mientras Liszt le alzaba el pulgar en aprobación.

-Una linda habitación que nos guste a mí, a ti Mozart y a la señorita Kanae.-Esto último con todo el esfuerzo del mundo lo hizo alzando la voz mientras le temblaban las manos. Esto de la actuación nunca fueron sus fuertes.

No recibieron respuesta alguna. Chopin miró a su amiga esperando nuevas indicaciones. Pero ella solo hizo un ademán con sus manos bajo el mentón haciendo ademán de 'cortar' la obra de teatro montada afuera del cuarto de Beethoven.

Todos fueron a reunirse nuevamente en la sala de estar.

-¿Creen siquiera que esté allí?-Decía Schubert.

-Tiene que estar, despierto y de mal humor, después de todo no tuvo nada de desayunar.-Respondió Liszt.

-No importa, aún tenemos tiempo para hacerlo salir.-Añadió la mujer mientras los miraba a todos de reojo.

-Schubert, rápido, haz una maleta rápida con la ropa que queda de Beto en la lavandería.-El hombre de los lentes se levantó en un segundo e hizo una seña con la mano sobre la sien. Prontamente se echó a correr.

-Mozart, ve a hacer ruido cerca de la ventana de Beto. Veamos que tanto puede aguantar.-Y el chico con una ancha sonrisa se fue corriendo con sus patines.

-Cho-chan.-Dijo y vio al hombrecillo hecho ovillo en el suelo.

-Ve a jugar con tus videojuegos, cuando se acerque la hora de salida de Kanae, ve a recibirla.

Esto generó un miedo rotundo de pies a cabeza. En el sitio comenzó a temblar, tanto que su cuerpo se iba moviendo de lugar conforme la vibración. Liszt la tomó de los hombros.

-¡Cho-chan! ¿Tú quieres a Kanae, no?

Permaneció callado.

-¿La estimas?

Más silencio.

-¿La toleras?

-S-si.

Liszt dejó salir un suspiro, era normal que en realidad Chopin no admitiera que si estimaba en gran medida a la chica, había mostrado ser bastante comprensiva con él, incluso preocupada porque su estadía fuese propia en la mansión. Esto último tal vez debido a que él si pagaba su renta, pero aun así, Kanae fuera de los corajes que pasaba con los demás, era una buena chica y Chopin lo sabía, aunque no lo admitiese realmente.

-Tenemos que hacer esto por ella, mírate en ese espejo.-Le dijo Liszt con una voz más dulce. El tacto de la mujer era el único que Chopin aguantaba y no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo tomó del mentón.

-Mi adorado amigo…-Su voz le hizo que los recuerdos de él se removiesen.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te presente a Jolly?- George Sand el seudónimo que ocultaba la personalidad de una mujer que dio mucho de qué hablar a la sociedad, la manera de vestir, de hablar, de escribir, toda ella era un estuche de mil y un impresiones que podías llevarte. No en vano Chopin la odió al inicio y se lo hizo saber a su amigo frente a él.

-Aurore.-Dijo él. Exactamente como se mencionó, George "Jolly" Sand solo era un seudónimo, tras eso su verdadero nombre era tan hermoso como el sentimiento que impregnó en Chopin. La belleza del mañana estaba incluso en su nombre, los diez los años que pasó a su lado, jamás fueron tan inspiradores para nuestro joven pianista.

Lo recordaba, los cabellos azabaches de la mujer extendidos en las blancas ropas de seda, la tenue luz de las velas, sus labios entreabiertos. Aunque él reparase su opinión sobre su físico no pudo nunca sino decir su belleza residía en mil y un cosas más. Sus manos recorriendo el rostro de nuestro músico, sus labios tocando sus mejillas, sus labios, las cálidas noches que pasó entre los brazos de esa mujer.

-Aunque terminase ¿sabes qué fue lo mejor para ti, verdad?

Chopin pudo sonreír de manera sincera.

-Jamás cambiaría esos años a su lado.-Susurró. Y su amiga también le correspondió el gesto.

-Es hora de que ayudemos a alguien en la misma situación.- Le suplicó y él simplemente ensanchó más el rostro en afirmación.

-Bien, ella sale a las cuatro, procura estar antes y le cuentas lo sucedido por acá, te estaré enviando mensajes, así que los contestas.

El chico asintió y se retiró a sus aposentos. Rápidamente le dio un vistazo al cuarto de Beethoven.

-¡Ja! Iremos Kanae y yo al ryokan.-Dijo alzando la voz pero en seguida escuchó un estruendo del otro lado de la puerta. Que lo hizo correr enseguida y volver a su hoyo de realidad virtual.

Dicho y hecho, tras esa puerta, el puño de Beto había asestado contra la pared, los nudillos parecían comenzar a sangrarle debido al impacto.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que la muchacha se iría con ellos? Todo saben que ella jamás dejaría la mansión en nuestras manos, ¡somos unos incompetentes! No espera… así no es la cosa.-Y olvidándose de lo demás volvió a sentarse en su futon.

De repente el estruendo contra la ventana lo sacó de quicio nuevamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Apretó de nuevo los puños. Algo estaba constantemente golpeando las paredes y ventana de la fachada trasera de la habitación. No podía asomarse, no debía salir, nadie debía verlo.

Simplemente se revolvió donde estaba con las manos en el rostro. Nuevamente una presión en el pecho lo acongojo en sobremanera, esa sensación que había acallado a fuerzas, la misma que le llevó a volverse loco cuando vio a la muchacha con el demacrado Chopin. Esa misma sensación que había despertado la tonta musik de la niña rubia. Nuevamente se quedó absortó en un mundo que lo absorbió.

 _"…habremos de vernos en el hotel que te he indicado anteriormente, no pierdas tiempo y ven a verme. Te estaré esperando. Siempre tuya…"_

 _El hombre acabó de leer la carta y la ansiedad de sus manos venía desde su corazón. Reparo en simplemente tomar un abrigo y salir a trastabillazos del hotel donde se estaba alojando._

 _-¡Señor Ludwig, pero los caminos están en muy mal estado! No le aconsejo que salga así, mejor espere a que haya más luz de atardecer._

 _Pero él ya no escuchaba, en punto de las cuatro, él estaba sobre el carruaje que habría de llevarlo hasta el hotel, hasta la hora indicada, hasta los brazos de su amada…_

Esos recuerdos, otra vez ese hombre desaliñado, él Beethoven de hace cientos de años, volvía a aparecer para atormentarlo tal vez. Se levantó casi de golpe, como si el aire le regresara de manera brusca a los pulmones. Se quedó viendo el suelo con la respiración sumamente agitada hasta que poco a poco se calmase.

Eso fue hasta que vio pequeñas gotas de humedad en el suelo, primero una, luego otra.

-¿Qué demonios?-Se dijo y fue cuando en sus labios se coló el salado sabor de una lágrima.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué era eso?

Beethoven se llevó la mano al rostro. Húmedos, sus mejillas morenas bañadas en amargas lágrimas de sal, sus ojos que le ocasionaban escozor, la boca que dejaba salir levemente lastimosos gemidos.

-¿Qué… está… pasándome?

Se decía mientras no podía parar el caudal de gotas que brotaban de sus orbes verdes. Recordó nuevamente la conversación que había tenido con Mozart el mismo día que todo se desató.

 _-¡No quiero verlos! No me gusta esa mirada de lástima de ustedes hacía mi.-Pronunciaba el hombre moreno ante Mozart._

 _-¡Lud, pero nadie hace eso! Está en tu imaginación todo eso que me dices._

 _-No trates de hacerme el tonto Wolf, podré haber estado sordo hace tiempo pero ¡no más! No soporto la idea de que esa chiquilla… esa… mujer…_

 _No podía articular más palabras. Wolf estaba demasiado serio para alguien normal, incluso para él. Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta que detuvo el puño que estrujaba Beto._

 _-Lud… Fuiste sordo por causas externas… Ahora eres sordo por decisión… Si no puedes aceptar lo que sientes, te estás privando de algo a decisión, no nos culpes de que termines del mismo modo que hace doscientos años._

 _Fue entonces que los ojos cían y los ojos esmeralda se miraron con cierta furia, Mozart había dicho la verdad dolorosa y Beethoven estaba muy lastimado como para recibirla._

 _Ludwig bufó y cansado se abrió paso por la puerta._

 _-No dejaré que me digan qué es lo que debo hacer, nunca lo permití.- Se giró para ver de nuevo al chico de cabello rosa. Le miró duramente._

 _-Nunca deje que la vida me dijese que me rindiese, ahora no será la excepción, haré lo que me plazca y si eso es encerrarme y nunca verla de nuevo, ¡lo haré!_

 _-¡Pero eso no es lo que quieres! Lud-kun ¡ADMITE QUE TIENES MIEDO!-Le gritó de una vez y solo así, el rostro fruncido de él se vio descubierta, como si hubiesen herido en la cicatriz que reabre la carne viva._

 _Mozart se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca, tal vez se había excedido._

 _-Lud-kun yo…_

 _Pero fue muy tarde, Beto ya iba saliendo molesto de la habitación._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!_

¿Qué era esto? ¡El cruel destino! La horrorosa presencia de un ser que jugaba a ver quién podía sufrir más en su presencia. Era la única explicación, un ente desgraciado, lejano de la belleza y del amor, que adoraba ver el rostro del sufrimiento.

Una vez más, Beethoven se hizo ovillo sobre el futón pero en vez de dormir, se tiró a llorar. Como nunca lo había hecho antes.


End file.
